


Good Doctor

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Banter, Kink without proper negotiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron claims he needs the attentions of the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Contains kinks, some without proper negotiation.

“They tell me you’re in need of a doctor,” Methos said, skeptically, placing his medical bag next to Byron on the bed. He had brought the bag largely to avoid suspicion.

“Yes. I find I can’t possibly find reason to get out of bed,” Byron said with a long sigh. He was lying on the bed, sprawled, his shirt untied to the stomach.

Methos raised an eyebrow. “Well, since you’re incapable of being ill, I conclude that your ailment is called ‘pouting.’”

Byron rolled his eyes. “You never take my complaints seriously.”

“Your complaints are too numerous for anyone to take them all seriously.”

“Then just this one needful, desperate complaint,” Byron said, gently taking Methos’ hand and moving it to stroke between Byron’s legs. He smiled up at Methos, lips full, lazy.

Methos sat down on the bed. “The problem with your complaint is that it is incessant. As soon as you have the cure, you begin to think about how you might catch the same ailment again.” He raised an eyebrow at Byron, smirking.

“If the good doctor tires of his duties, then perhaps he is the one who needs medicine,” Byron said, running a hand, warm and teasing, up Methos’ leg.

Methos leaned down and kissed Byron, rough, possessive, claiming him until Byron bit his lower lip.

Methos backed away and touched his lip.

Byron shrugged. “Apologies. My teeth must have trembled. Because of my infirmity.”

Methos nodded, predatory smile, and then gripped Byron’s hips, hard. “You know, some medical treatments require that the patients be put in restraints.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have the benefit of your many, many years of expertise.” He grinned at Methos and pulled him back down, kissing him again.


End file.
